Don't let love stop you forever
by ilovemyshu
Summary: LOOK INSIDE AND SEE PLEASE R AND R


**Don't let love stop you forever**

**Sum: Finn has a kid and puck and kurt are together and things are going crazy in the life of a teenage mother and other then her ex's trying to get back with her and other things as well. This is the life of Abby and her daughter Melody.**

**Parings Abby/Finn Puck/Kurt mentions of Blaine/Kurt and Merlin/Arthur **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR MERLIN IF I DID IT WOULD BE BETTER AND RAHCEL WOULD NOT BE SUCH A BITCH TO KURT AND HOG ALL THE SOLOS. I GET NO MONEY OUT OF THIS ITS ALL OUT OF FUN AND BOREDUM **

Dear Kurt,

When you go to school tell Mr. Shu that I won't be a practice today. Melody is sick and she needs me. Show him the note. DO NOT TELL FINN ABOUT MELODY! I don't need him to know yet please Kurt.

Love,

Abby Michaels

Dear Abby,

Don't worry. He will never now. You are going to let me and Blaine take care of her and we will not tell him

Love

Kurt Hummel

Dear Kurt

Thank you.

Love

Abby.

Chapter one

Hi. My name is Abby. This is a story of lies and betrayal. I have a two month old child. Her name is Melody. The problem is… Finn doesn't know about her until one faithful day in Glee club. We were practicing for regionals

"Abby!"

Ugh! What now!

"What is it dad?" I asked

"I need you you to take care of your daughter this whole week because your mother and I need to go to New York to stop your father from getting to you and Melody." He said

I took my child's stroller

"Fine but i still have school so I will ask Merlin and see if he could watch her when I am at school"

"That's fine by me and just take care of yourself"

On my way to Glee club I was stop by one Noah Puckerman.

"What is it Puck?"

"Who's the kid?"

"The kid is mine thank you very much."

"What? When did this happen?"

So I told him the whole story. He told me that I should tell Finn soon or things will get stranger and crazy. We were the last ones to Glee Club.

"Mr. Shu I have something to say."

"Well take it away."

"You all are wondering who is this kid. She happens to be my child and she is yours too Finn."

I left so that I wouldn't have to hear Rachel yell at me and others asking me things that I did not want to talk about at all. I don't think that I could have handled what would have happened next if I stayed.

When we got home I got a bottle ready for Melody and put her down for nap

This time, I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene

Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end

Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's Gotta Be Somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu

Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end

Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

[ Gotta Be Somebody lyrics from

.com/n/nickelback/gotta_be_somebody/ ] Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough

You never know,when it shows up, make sure you're holding on

Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to do it all on their own

And everyone wants to know the night alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Then the door rang and there at the door was Finn, Kurt, and Puck.

"Abby we need to talk." Finn said

"I knew someday that my big mouth would tell you but I don't know what you want to do with me and Melody." I said.

"What I want is to be a part of her life. I want her to know her father and no that he was a someone and not just a one night stand. I was looking all over the place for you and you weren't there. I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I was never drunk. I knew what I was doing and that there was love in creating Melody." Finn said.

He knew that I loved him. Hell I still love him now but what about the others and why in gods name was Puckerman in my house?

"Ok can someone tell me why Puck's here?" I asked

"well you see me and Noah have been together ever since the whole prom thing and even when he took Beth in when Shelby couldn't handle it anymore." Kurt said.

"Yeah but you could have still told me. I would never hurt you. You should know that by now. Your my best friend ever and I would never hate you even if you are dating Noah or a monster with three eyes and he was greener then green. No matter what, I am always there for you and you are always there for me." I said.

There was so many things that I wanted to say but I couldn't find the right word to say.

"I know that this strange and I want to sing how much I care about you and Melody." Finn said.

I'm Gonna Make A Change,

For Once In My Life

It's Gonna Feel Real Good,

Gonna Make A Difference

Gonna Make It Right . . .

As I, Turn Up The Collar On My

Favourite Winter Coat

This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind

I See The Kids In The Street,

With Not Enough To Eat

Who Am I, To Be Blind?

Pretending Not To See

Their Needs

A Summer's Disregard,

A Broken Bottle Top

And A One Man's Soul

They Follow Each Other On

The Wind Ya' Know

'Cause They Got Nowhere

To Go

That's Why I Want You To

Know

I'm Starting With The Man In

The Mirror

I'm Asking Him To Change

His Ways

And No Message Could Have

Been Any Clearer

If You Wanna Make The World

A Better Place

(If You Wanna Make The

World A Better Place)

Take A Look At Yourself, And

Then Make A Change

(Take A Look At Yourself, And

Then Make A Change)

(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,

Na Nah)

I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish

Kind Of Love

It's Time That I Realize

That There Are Some With No

Home, Not A Nickel To Loan

Could It Be Really Me,

Pretending That They're Not

Alone?

A Willow Deeply Scarred,

Somebody's Broken Heart

And A Washed-Out Dream

(Washed-Out Dream)

They Follow The Pattern Of

The Wind, Ya' See

Cause They Got No Place

To Be

That's Why I'm Starting With

Me

(Starting With Me!)

I'm Starting With The Man In

The Mirror

(Ooh!)

I'm Asking Him To Change

His Ways

(Ooh!)

And No Message Could Have

Been Any Clearer

If You Wanna Make The World

A Better Place

(If You Wanna Make The

World A Better Place)

Take A Look At Yourself And

Then Make A Change

(Take A Look At Yourself And

Then Make A Change)

I'm Starting With The Man In

The Mirror

(Ooh!)

I'm Asking Him To Change His

Ways

(Change His Ways-Ooh!)

And No Message Could've

Been Any Clearer

If You Wanna Make The World

A Better Place

(If You Wanna Make The

World A Better Place)

Take A Look At Yourself And

Then Make That . . .

(Take A Look At Yourself And

Then Make That . . .)

Change!

I'm Starting With The Man In

The Mirror,

(Man In The Mirror-Oh

Yeah!)

I'm Asking Him To Change

His Ways

(Better Change!)

No Message Could Have

Been Any Clearer

(If You Wanna Make The

World A Better Place)

(Take A Look At Yourself And

Then Make The Change)

(You Gotta Get It Right, While

You Got The Time)

('Cause When You Close Your

Heart)

You Can't Close Your . . .Your

Mind!

(Then You Close Your . . .

Mind!)

That Man, That Man, That

Man, That Man

With That Man In The Mirror

(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)

That Man, That Man, That Man

I'm Asking Him To Change

His Ways

(Better Change!)

You Know . . .That Man

No Message Could Have

Been Any Clearer

If You Wanna Make The World

A Better Place

(If You Wanna Make The

World A Better Place)

Take A Look At Yourself And

Then Make A Change

(Take A Look At Yourself And

Then Make A Change)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,

Na Nah

(Oh Yeah!)

Gonna Feel Real Good Now!

Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!

Yeah Yeah!

Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,

Na Nah

(Ooooh . . .)

Oh No, No No . . .

I'm Gonna Make A Change

It's Gonna Feel Real Good!

Come On!

(Change . . .)

Just Lift Yourself

You Know

You've Got To Stop It.

Yourself!

(Yeah!-Make That Change!)

I've Got To Make That Change,

Today!

Hoo!

(Man In The Mirror)

You Got To

You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .

Brother . . .

Hoo!

(Yeah!-Make That Change!)

You Know-I've Got To Get

That Man, That Man . . .

(Man In The Mirror)

You've Got To

You've Got To Move! Come

On! Come On!

You Got To . . .

Stand Up! Stand Up!

Stand Up!

(Yeah-Make That Change)

Stand Up And Lift

Yourself, Now!

(Man In The Mirror)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

Aaow!

(Yeah-Make That Change)

Gonna Make That Change . . .

Come On!

(Man In The Mirror)

You Know It!

You Know It!

You Know It!

You Know . . .

(Change . . .)

Make That Change.

**Hey people im back with a new story for the new year and stuff. I will do some changes for other stories and you have any parings then I will try and get you something written down as soon as I can and that I am not giving up on my other stories and another thing as well but I have ACT I need worrie about and other things as well so if you can hold on with me. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!**


End file.
